


To Break Bone and Spirit

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Flash Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Tech knew that his brothers would come for him
Relationships: Crosshair & Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 10





	To Break Bone and Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 85 Tech being tortured. :)
> 
> 85\. “Stop Please…”
> 
> I actually have never written any of the Bad Batch before and have no clue what I’m doing.
> 
> Here's the next part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806251)

The first hit stung. The second one hurt. 

The third and everything after that just continued to hurt _more_. The natives were unkind, though that was a rather blunt and underselling way of thinking of it, Tech supposed as he lay in a puddle of his own blood and probably spit, sweat, and tears. Not voluntary ones, he knows, he would never cry in front of an enemy.

Still, his ribs, he was pretty sure, were broken, his face was swollen and he had no idea how long he had been in the cell. He _hurt_.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back, breath coming out in wheezes. He could only see out of one eye, the other one swollen shut, and truthfully his working eye was doing so well either, and his lips were more than busted up at this point. The sound of heavy boots made him flinch without much of his own say-so. Part of him hated the reaction, he was part of Clone Force 99, for _kark’s_ sake! But the other side of him knew that he needed to return to his curled-up state, protect his head and neck, shield his ribs.

But by the little gods, he _couldn’t_. It hurt too much to move and as the Cell door was wrenched open Tech felt himself begin to tremble. **“Stop, please...”** he wheezed but firm hands grabbed him and he was hauled to his feet instead.

“We got you, _vod_ ,” he heard Crosshair’s voice grunt as an arm was slung around his shoulder. “We got you. We’re gonna get you outta here, just stay with us for a bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806251)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
